


Interpretation

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, relationship is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So pre-movie, Jack and Pitch are adorably intimately involved/creepy life partners/BFFs or any combination. The point is, they know each other and are on friendly terms.Pitch realizes that Jack is not merely reticent when it comes to his past, but truly does not remember any mortal life. But Jack must have come from somewhere, so when the movie rolls around, that whole deal with the stolen teeth? They were stolen for Jack.I don’t really care how Pitch & Jack’s relationship is played, but I’d really like the act of pillaging Tooth’s base to be seen as really sweet."Jack thinks the attack is really sweet because of his relationship with Pitch, which remains pretty undefined. The other Guardians set him straight on why it definitely isn’t. (Pitch does not appear.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/30/2015.

“Oh, he remembered!” Jack exclaims, looking around at the disarray of the Tooth Palace.  
  
The Guardians all turn to stare at him. It’s strange enough being told to work with a spirit who was and maybe is closely involved with Pitch somehow (and they had all heard different rumors about the character that closeness assumed) but for him to act like there’s something to celebrate in the wanton destruction before them—well, that’s really pushing it. Especially when half the time he seems to forget that his association with Pitch is actually a major problem.  
  
The mini fairy he rescued (the act arguing an instinct for good within him despite his willingly keeping company with Pitch and possibly the only reason Tooth had not flown to attack him at this moment) peeps angrily at him. He looks down at her, blinking in confusion, before turning to the others, having at least the grace to look embarrassed. “Oh, you all wouldn’t have known. I don’t remember my life before being Jack Frost at all, and Pitch always said that when he could, he’d go get my memories out of the Tooth Palace. And now he has!”  
  
Baby Tooth’s peeping gets shriller, and she gives him an angry peck before flying over to Tooth’s hands. “Um, Jack, she’s right. Pitch came in here to steal _all_ the teeth, not just yours. And he stole the fairies as well. That’s not—this wasn’t done just for you. And besides!” She stands from where she had been kneeling on the tile, ignoring Bunny’s offered hand. “We have a system! If he was just doing this for you, he could have just looked you up by date and location and found where your memories were stored! He could have asked just one of the fairies! Yours would have been one of the unusual boxes! They would have known where it was! And you—if you wanted to know, why didn’t you come and ask?”  
  
She’s gotten very close to Jack now, despite him backing away, and unlike at the Pole, Sandy doesn’t seem inclined to defuse this argument.  
  
“Would you have shown me my memories when I was just a nobody?” Jack asks.  
  
Tooth stops in surprise. “Of course. Making sure people have their important memories…that’s my entire purpose. I mean, from a certain perspective, most of the people that I and my fairies activated memories for every day are ‘nobodies’. Why on earth would we deny a specific request?”  
  
“Um…because I’m not actually a child?”  
  
“No, no, no! I can see where that might be a misconception, but we keep childhood memories, which might need to be activated at _any_ age. And even these memories can be called up on their own by people. The difference is—wait a second!” Tooth interrupts herself and advances again. “How did you get that idea in the first place?”  
  
Jack grimaces. “Well…Pitch explained it. And it all seemed really logical. I mean, you Guardians have all your fortresses and stuff that are totally closed to outsiders—like, I tried to go to the North Pole a bunch of times and I was always chased away by yetis! And Sandy, you always shooed me away from strands of dreamsand! And Bunny—don’t even get me started. I was doing things kids liked, and you put a stop to it just because it was me! So—so Pitch was right! You care more about yourselves than the kids or anyone else.”  
  
The Guardians stare at him. “Jack, if you haven’t gotten by now that there are certain times of year when it shouldn’t snow, I don’t know what to tell you,” Bunny says. “Giving kids whatever they want when they want it isn’t the same as protecting them. Can’t you tell that? At all? Or even just the seasonal part?”  
  
“Um.”  
  
With a flurry of signs, Sandy explains that he had shooed Jack away from dreamsand many times because those dreams were for specific other people. Hadn’t that been obvious when Jack had got past Sandy a few times? Had there been a problem with the dreams that _were_ for him?  
  
“Jack.” North tilts his head to the side. “Did you ever try knocking on main entrance?”  
  
“Uh…Pitch said it would be useless,” Jack says very quietly.  
  
North groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why is no one ever knocking?”  
  
There’s a long, long pause. “So Pitch lied to me about a bunch of things,” Jack says, his expression downcast.  
  
“Er, he might have thought they were true,” Tooth says. “He’s never understood us very well, and he likes to interpret things as negatively as possible.”  
  
Jack thinks for a moment, then brightens. “So it really _was_ very thoughtful of him to come and get my teeth! Oh, and I didn’t know he was so negative on his own, he wasn’t that way with me, he must really care—”  
  
“We still need to stop him,” Bunny interrupts. “It’s dangerous for Tooth to not be able to collect the teeth. And her fairies shouldn’t be caged up.”  
  
“Oh—yeah—I’ll help with that,” Jack says, and Tooth backs up to join the rest of the Guardians. Jack approaches as well. “So what’s the plan? I’m in.”  
  
North opens his mouth to speak, but Jack can’t resist asking one more time: “You all really don’t think it’s sweet?”  
  
By a vote, the answer is a firm _NO!_


End file.
